THE TIME AGENCY TECH AND WEAPONRY MANUAL (FOR BEGINNERS)
by SeverusGirl360
Summary: Learn about the technology and weaponry that is used by The Time Agency, the group that Captain Jack Harkness once worked for prior to becoming leader of Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

**THE TIME AGENCY TECH AND WEAPONRY MANUAL (FOR BEGINNERS)**

**Written by SeverusGirl360**

**(Disclaimer: This manual was created for entertainment purposes only and is in no way meant to infringe on the creators of the Torchwood series or The Doctor Who series) **

**FOR TIME AGENTS AND TIME AGENCY MEMBERS ONLY!  
**

This is the entry-level manual mentioning all weaponry and Technology used by The Time Agency and by Time Agents. Under no circumstances should enemy agents and/or Entrudus read this manual for risk of the enemy gaining the upper hand. It is preferred that all incoming and newly appointed Time Agents read up on all the things used by Time Agents and the Time Agency.** CONFIDENTIAL, FOR YOUR EYES ONLY!**

Here you will learn about all weaponry and technology that is used by the Time Agency and by the Time Agents All the essential items that all Time Agents must have are listed bellow as followed:

1. A registered Time Plane (any model)

2. A registered Vortex Manipulator (any model)

3. A registered Hover Cycle or Hover Scooter (Any model, comes with the Time Plane)

4. Several pairs of the standard issue attire (following the Time Agency dress code. You are in charge of cleaning and repairing your own clothing)

5. This manual

If you have any personal weapons, technology or items you wish to bring along with you (including pets, Ipods, etc.), they must be examined and acknowledged by the Time Agency or by your Time Team prior to entry into the Time Agency. Each Time Plane is stocked with its own supply of bathing and drinking water as well as its own supply of food. Your Time Plane and any technology and/or weaponry you use must be cleaned and inspected regularly and in top working order at all times. If any repairs are needed, go to the nearest repair depot or return them back to the platform floor of your Time Team for repairs. Any unregistered material, items, possessions, etc. will be confiscated upon arrival. Should any Time Agent or otherwise refuse to follow the commands of their superiors or the commands of the Time Agency, they will be arrested and punished, including among the punishments possible court marshal and explusion from the Time Agency.

**Time Agency Tech:**

1. **Time Plane** – Almost every Time Agent and/or affiliated person of the Time Agency has one of these. They are arrow-shaped, jet-like planes that can and do travel through space and time via. The Space/Time Vortex. They come in a wide variety of models and with a wide variety of features and uses, some more advanced and with more features then others. They have a narrow arrow shape design - sleek and agile, able to go at phenomenal speeds.

Most Time Plane models are without wings, whereas a few are with very small wings located near the end of the Time Plane, looking more like an arrow shape with a shiny metallic skin. They have windows and openings, including a slide open window hatch located on the top of the Time Plane that you slide open and slide back with the handle and then slide close to shut.

The slide open window hatch leads right into the cockpit, where the pilot will sit and control the Time Plane. Holographic Projection screens (projects location, star charts, co-ordinates, etc.), side holographic screens (which are used to view from behind and on the sides of the Time Plane), main and secondary controls, main control panels and side control panels are featured on all Time Plane models. Some features and computer programs on a certain Time Plane can be more advanced then in other Time Plane models.

The computer programs and features on a Time Plane determine what tasks it can do and what it is designed to be used for. Sometimes a Time Agent or Time Agency affiliate will customize and equip their Time Plane with certain computer programs and features that are unique to their Time Plane or are rarely ever found in the Time Planes of other Time Agents and Time Agency affiliates. Inside the Time Plane and behind the cockpit would be the sleeping quarters, food storage and food preparation area, cleaning area, study area, bathroom and other storage areas, including a small cargo bay.

Though the connection or attachment between a pilot and their Time Plane isn't quite like what you would find between a Time Lord and their TARDIS, the owner still has a strong personal connection or attachment with their Time Plane. If a Time Agent's Time Plane is destroyed, they will either go without, inherit a Time Plane (**Note:** Which only happens when one encounters a Time Agent or Time Agency affiliate that has died or is near death) or will re-build their own Time Plane with salvaged parts from their old Time Plane and from parts of other Time Planes if possible. A Time Agent will never get a brand new Time Plane due to the connection a Time Agent has with their Time Plane.

**Naming a Time Plane:**

A Time Agent or Time Agency affiliate (familiar) will name their Time Plane one part so as they can be identified in a battle, other part so as to give their Time Plane some sort of personalized identity, which is part of how the Time Plane is registered. Though the connection between a Time Plane and their pilot isn't quite like the connection found between a Time Lord and their TARDIS, the pilot of a Time Plane considers their Time Plane in a sense, a part of them, thus a Time Plane is important to its pilot, both physically and mentally. A Time Plane is a Time Agent's or Time Agency affiliate's most precious and important possession next to their Vortex Manipulator.

In many respects, the Vortex Manipulator and the Time Plane are equally important to the Time Agent or Time Agency affiliate, though unlike in the case of a Time Plane, they do not name their Vortex Manipulator, thus the connection between a pilot and their Time Plane is more personal then in the case with their Vortex Manipulator.

The name of a Time Plane almost always has some part of or the whole of one of their owner's names in it (Note: For reasons which I have already pointed out). For example, if your name was Azlyn 'Azla' Katavian (aka. Emperor-Prince Azlyn 'Azla' Josialbafylian-Katavian),your Time Plane's name would have part or the whole of either your first name or your last name. In the case of this name, the name 'Azla Arie' or 'Veil Tavian' would be a couple choices for a Time Plane name. Or as another example, if your name was Bathillia 'Thila' Kemtrinilas (aka. Lady-Mistress Bethillia Kembellia-Trinilas), Time Plane name choices would be either 'Bethil Sunshimmer' or the 'Kemtri Cometfire'. Here is a list example of Time Plane names and their owners:

1. Name of owner: Jaskus 'Jas' Yujeridae - Name of Time Plane: Jas Starspire

2. Name of owner: Kaylis 'Kayl' Muntral - Name of Time Plane: Kal Sunskimmer

3. Name of owner: Paladin 'Palis' Lankanjalin - Name of Time Plane: Pala Nebulis

4. Name of owner: Jillana 'Rana' Calandri - Name of Time Plane: Jilla Nightshade

5. Name of owner: Terilis 'Ril' Racadalies - Name of Time Plane: Tera Nobilas

6. Name of owner: Gazeril 'Gaz' Foxx - Name of Time Plane: Foxx Alchemy

7. Name of owner: Amberlynn 'Lynn' Muntral - Name of Time Plane: Amber Starshimmer

8. Name of owner: Dathana 'Thana' Kantari - Name of Time Plane: Tari Coronafire

9. Name of owner: Jeridan 'Jera' Racadalies - Name of Time Plane: Jera Sunscaper

10. Name of owner: Tristel 'Tris' Southersey - Name of Time Plane: Tris Sunstar

11. Name of owner: Arithan 'Thanis' Velcanthral - Name of Time Plane: Vel Arkstar

Everyone who becomes a member of or is inducted into the Time Agency gets their own Time Plane, and it is when the Time Plane is given to their owner that the Time Plane is given its name. Though in the case of the few Time Agency affiliates (familiars) who are caught and are good enough to be inducted into the Time Agency (either by force or by choice) they already have a Time Plane, thus, their Time Planes were already given their names when the Time Agency affiliates (familiars) acquired them in whichever way they did.

Those Time Planes that are identified both by model and name as belonging to affiliates (familiars) are noted in the Time Agency Council Archives, placed on a list known as 'The Rouge Scroll'. So far, about 3,793 known Rouge Time Planes that are belonging to Time Agency affiliates (familiars) have been placed on this list.

**Time Plane - Features and Functions:**

Time Planes include all the basic things and necessities you would find in a regular high-tech plane, only far more advanced. Depending on the model of Time Plane, this determines what power source it runs on. Depending on the model, Time Planes run on a variety of renewable power sources, including anti-gravity, electricity, solar fusion (solar power), cold matter fusion or ion fusion (ion power), organic fusion, hydro fusion (hydro power) or a hybrid fuel source of some sort. The use of common-law nuclear fusion (nuclear power) was obsolete prior to the creation of Time Planes. Some Time Plane models even run on Vortex/Time Energy and Artron energy like TARDISes do, which in some cases requires momentary stops within the Space/Time Vortex or a landing over a Time Rift to recharge and suck up time energy from the time winds (which generates the power). Most Time Planes, even the older ones, are built to have a main power source and an alternative source in the event that one of these power sources fail. Time Plane width and length is varied according to the model of Time Plane, but they are normally no longer then 50 feet and no wider then 20 feet (not including the wingspan). A few Time Plane models have two floors, but most have only one floor.

**Main Entrance Hatch/Slide Open Hatch** - The main entrance sits at the top of the Time Plane and slides open on rollers and rails, like when opening an office drawer. This leads directly into the cockpit. The main entrance hatch is made out of the same material as the control screens in the cockpit are made out of. Transparent almost like glass so that the person in the cockpit can see outside the Time Plane above their head. A handle on the hatch allows the one entering to open, close, lock and unlock the hatch. Instead of a lock and key, they use a small touch screen next to the hatch to punch in the security code which allows it to lock and unlock. These codes should be changed now and again to ensure that no unwanted guests will be allowed to enter.

**Cockpit** - This is where all the main functions of the Time Plane are controlled. This is also where one would sit to pilot the Time Plane. All controls to the weaponry (such as the stealth capabilities, etc.) of the Time Plane and so on can be found here.

**Living Area/Sleeping Quarters** - Where the owner would sleep, dress, eat and live within the Time Plane**. **

**Sickbay** - This part of the Time Plane includes all the high-tech medical equipment would be used and stored, which comes standard to the Time Plane. Among the medical equipment which comes standard with the Time Plane includes **medi-pods**, operating tools, etc.

**Medi-Pods**: The injured are placed in medi-pods to be worked on by the automated medical system of the medi-pod, which would include equipment with highly advanced abilities such as the ability of light pulse skin graphing (which uses a special light that forces the body to grow skin very quickly to heal burns and scraps), laser stitching (which stitches wounds up on the patient without leaving a scare), body scanners (which locate the injury, etc. and direct itself to the location of that injury and work on it), equipment that helps grow missing or lost limbs and fixes parts of the body, etc. These are also used to stabilize the patient or to allow the patient to recover. Medi-pods are programmed to the species it is treating and then left to treat the patient.

**Study Area/Laboratory** - High tech equipment that is used for studying specimens, items, etc. would be used and stored here. This also includes a couple containment areas should they be needed.

**Cleansing Area/Bathroom** - Where the owner would clean up and deal with any personal business that needs to be done. But the bathing cubical of a Time Plane is small and the water is sprayed on from above and on the sides rather then showered, like when being sprayed by a hose. There is no bath in a Time Plane. The bathing cubical is normally used in emergency purposes when no other means of bathing is present. The owners will normally go someplace outside their Time Plane to deal with their bathing needs.

**Cargo Bay** - The cargo bays of Time Planes are small, being 20 feet length and 20 feet in width at the most, just enough room to store a couple Hover Cycles or Hover Scooters, as well as any large equipment that can't be stored elsewhere in the Time Plane.

**High Tech Projection Control Screens/Time Plane UI** - These are made of an extra strong, but light and thin transparent organic polymer, which projects images, information, etc. on it and even away from the screens in 3D and even 4D if need be. These screens are connected to the ship UI (Universal Interface) of the Time Plane. Touch screen controls and key pads are projected on the screen, where the controller of the Time Plane can punch in commands, coordinates, etc. via projected keyboard or key pad on the screen. Star charts, pictures, sound files, information, etc. can be displayed on these screens, which sit in front and around the sides of the controller which sits in the cockpit of the Time Plane. These screens can project images viewing everything in all directions, seen 360 degrees.

This means that the controller of the Time Planes can see everything around, above, bellow, behind, etc. with very narrow blind spots. For example, the controller can flip views via. voice command or tapping on the screen for a different view of something. Images from other Time Planes can be projected onto the screens and into the cockpit from one Time Plane's screens to another's when close by. When sending information, star charts, etc. to other Time Planes, one simply needs to speak or punch in the coordinates of the other Time Plane, then tap on the stuff they wish to send then drag their finger across it, throwing it off their screens, sending it through space and onto the screens of the other. They can even do this to drag the information onto one of their side screens or project it away from the screens.

When programing coordinates into the Time Plane, you tap onto the main front screen, type in the coordinates on the holographic key pad, align the coordinates to the correct projected path and then tap on the screen again to begin navigating to the location. A really good example of how these screens function and act can be seen in the movie '_District 9_' in the ending scene of the alien mothership. For video reference, type in 'District 9 - UI' on YouTube.

**Siders (aka. Side Engines)** - They act very much like the shifters on a Hover Cycle or Hover Scooter do. They aid in guiding the Time Plane in the right right direction, no matter which direction that might be. Older models of Time Plane are with only 3 or 4 siders, while newer or custom models are with 5 or more for more accurate direction.

**Main Engine and Secondary Engines** - What run the Time Plane and keep it moving. This includes the power source, which is located next to or near the engine.

**Grav-Rings** - Time Planes are without landing gears or legs to stand on. Instead, they make use of grav-rings, which produce an anti-gravitational or magnetic force that keeps the Time Plane suspended in mid-air. These work with or without a power source, relying on the local gravity to keep them working. They are basically super-advanced magnets powered by gravity which not only keep the Time Plane hovering and still, but automatically adjust to keep the Time Plane level. These are located on the underside of the Time Plane.

**Time Plane Side Entrance(s)** - The side entrances are on either side of the Time Plane, which while the Time Plane is hovering, requires the use of a suspended staircase to reach. A suspended staircase is merely steps that over in mid-air, kept in place by anti-gravity, which pull back into the Time Plane once someone enters the Time Plane through a side entrance. However, some make use of the exterior opening to the cargo bay to enter the Time Plane, which is used to bring something into the Time Plane from ground level bellow the Time Plane.

**Wingsails** - These are used to eliminate drag on the exterior of the Time Plane, made of a strong, flexible, high-tech organic fabric. Only the older models, such as the Nightstalker and Starskimmer models have these. They run along the the entire length of the flanks of the Time Plane and spring outwards from the exterior shell just before the Time Plane zooms off. These wingsails are narrow, coming only a foot out from the exterior shell. They are the closest things to wings found on a Time Plane.

**Time Plane Models:**

All models of Time Plane are listed bellow and can be customized according to the wants, needs and likes of the owner. This includes black market and illegal customizations which are normally found among unofficial Time Agency familiars and affiliates. The LX models featured prototype capabilities that were found in full in the model that came after. All Time Plane models are distinctly different from one another in one way or another in terms of interior layout and outer shell design. Each model has its specific uses as well as its pros and cons.

1. **Nightstalker** (TPM(NS)-1, TPM(NS)-2, TPM(NS)-3, LX(NS)1, LX(NS)2)

**Most common power source of this model:** solar fusion and/or hydro fusion

**Note:** These are the oldest models of Time Plane. Like all Time Plane models, this model was very easy to customize, especially when the owner in question wished that to upgrade to the next model. Many customized versions of this model have been seen among the unofficial members of the Time Agency.

2. **Starskimmer **(TPM(SC)-1, TPM(SC)-2, LX(SC)1)

**Most common power source of this model:** anti-gravity, cold matter fusion and/or ion fusion

**Note:** This model was once famous for having the most up-to-date and advanced star charts out there. An excellent model for the explorer.

3. **Oracle** (TPM(O)-1, TPM(OC)-2, TPM(O)-3, TPM(OC)-4, TPM(OC)-5, LX(OC)1, LX(OC)2)

**Most common power source of this model:** organic fusion and/or vortex energy

**Note:** Running on an organic fusion engine made it easy for the owner of this model to recycle organic waste and turn it into power. These are also currently used by the present-day Time Agency. Features highly advanced stealth capabilities that are the precursor to the later Darkness Darter models.

4. **Sundredger **(TPM-(SR)1, TPM(SR)-2, LX(SR)1, LX(SR)2)

**Most common power source of this model:** solar fusion and/or hydro fusion

**Note:** An excellent model for the interstellar miner or fortune seeker. Featuring highly advanced mining capabilities and mineral scanners.

5. **Interceptor Galactic **(TPM(IG)-1, TPM(IG)-2, TPM(IG)-3, LX(IG)1)

**Most common power source of this model:** anti-gravity, solar fusion and/or ion fusion

**Note:** This model is best for when going into war and/or battle. Featuring a wider variety of highly advanced weaponry then from the previous models.

6. **Scavenger Nebulea** (TPM(SN)-1, TPM(SN)-2, TPM(SN)-3, LX(SN)1, LX(SN)2)

**Most common power source of this model:** cold matter fusion and/or vortex energy

**Note:** An excellent model for long-term expeditions to the outer reaches of the universe as well a for the galactic or stellar scavenger. And when powered by an engine that runs on cold matter, it is easy for the Time Plane to go for a very long time without having to re-fuel since cold matter burns at a much lower pace then with hot or burning matter.

7. **Astral Luna** (TPM(AL)-1, TPM(AL)-2, TPM(AL)-3, LX(AL)1)

**Most common power source of this model:** anti-gravity and/or ion fusion

**Note:** One of the models currently used by the present-day Time Agency. Featuring the most high-advanced, up-to-date star charts.

8. **Aural Light** (TPM(AU)-1, TPM(AU)-2, TPM(AU)-3, TPM(AU)-4, LX(AU)1)

**Most common power source of this model:** solar fusion and/or hydro fusion

**Note:** One of the models currently used by the present-day Time Agency. Another model that is excellent for the explorer as well as for scouting.

9. **Darkness Darter** (TPM(DD)-1, TPM(DD)-2, TPM(DD)-3, LX(DD)1, LX(DD)2)

**Most common power source of this model:** ion fusion and/or anti-gravity

**Note:** Features the most highly advanced stealth capabilities of any Time Plane model. Though all Time Planes have stealth capabilities, this model is the best at stealth overall. An excellent model to use in spy missions or by scouts.

2. **Vortex Manipulator(s)** – Every Time Agent and most every Time Agency affiliate has at least one of these. It is a Time Agent's second most prized possession next to their Time Plane. A smaller, more primitive form of time-travel technology (though were cutting-edge technology when they first appeared in the 37th century), a vortex manipulator allows the user to travel through time and space by controllable "hops" through the space/time vortex or through the same space/time to get to a different location. The technology is compact enough to be worn on one's person easily as a wrist mounted device which is obtained when one becomes a member of the Time Agency.

They are also capable of moving a small spaceship if programmed with the ability. The device also allows travel through space by harnessing the energies of wormholes and/or the space/time vortex. The manipulator can also be programmed to teleport its operator (and anyone hanging on) from place to place once it is programmed to do so. Vortex Manipulators are built to be indestructible, capable of surviving large explosions. Quite often when larger time traveling vehicles are unable to get through time bizzards and/or turbulent time/space distortions, a Vortex Manipulator is able to get its operator through the distortions with ease. Five different models of Vortex Manipulator exist, some more advanced then others. Sometimes, a Time Agent will customize their Vortex Manipulator to suit their likes and wants. These devices are used predominantly for emergency purposes only.

3. **Memoryboard** – About the size of a small calculator, it holds an immense amount of data. They come in various models from 100 GB to 700 GB and with various uses and with an easy-to-use UI, including holding star charts, weaponry data, gathered knowledge and even small notes to the user. The 700 GB model is the latest and newest model, which are mostly used to hold star charts. It halographically projects very clear and highly detailed star charts and other images. They also flip open and flip closed like your standard flip-open calculator.

4. **Halo-Pads** – Very much like the I-Pad of today and with an easy-to-use UI, only smaller and projects holographic images out and away from the screen. They are predominantly used by the Time Watchers who watch the Space/Time Vortex and the Stay-Base Time Agency workers who maintain the Time Agency Complex and keep it functioning properly. These Halo-Pads are and can be used either at or away from the designated posts.

5.** Halo-Screen Computers** – Used by The Time Watchers of any Time Team, they watch the Space/Time Vortex through these computers. They, like the memoryboard and the Halo-Pad are able to halographically project highly detailed images and star charts clearly out and away from the main screen. They often have two control panels and two key pads to type in programs, co-ordinates, etc.

6. **Halo-Eye Screen and Hands-Free Head Set** - Time Watchers wear high tech hands-free microphone head sets which include a hands-free microphone and a small holographic screens which flip down and over both eyes and projects holographic images and star charts into the eye. Time Watchers are often seeing two views at any given time, one of which through the Halo-Eye Screen whereas the other eyes is looking out at their Time Team's Control Room or at the Halo-Screen Computer in front of them.

Their head sets are connected to their Halo-Screen Computer via. Through upload/download wiring connected on the left or right side of the computer. This gives them the ability to take images and information off their Halo-Screen Computer and upload it onto their Halo-Eye Screen.

They can also download images and information from their halo-eye screens and into their Halo-Screen Computer. These head-sets can also work portable and off-wire, allowing the Time Watcher or whoever wears it to make wireless downloads and uploads as well as move around and away from their computer. These Halo-Eye Screens and hands-free head sets are equip with night vision, giving the wearer the ability to see even in low light and pitch dark conditions. These devices also give the wearer the ability to see visual light, as well as in ultraviolet and infrared.

These head-sets are basically an extension of the Halo-Screen Computer. Some Time Plane models are also equip with versions of the Halo-Eye Screen and Hands-Free Head Set which are connected either to the Time Plane's computer system (UI) or are used portable.

**Time Agency Weaponry:**

Like any military-based establishment, The Time Agency is equip with various forms of high-tech weaponry. A list of the weaponry used by the Time Agency and The Boeshanian Military is listed bellow along with information on each of the weapons:

**Light Bow (Long Bow and Short Bow)** – They look like the average classic long bow or short bow, but with one noted difference. These bows aid in shooting arrows (or rather bolts) of plasma light, much like the bolts produced by a light saber. The light arrows are produced by the sleeve and are pulled out and held by a special glove. You set the light arrows on the bow like you do with any bow and arrow with the use of the glove, draw back the bow and fire them like any arrow. However, these arrows can go farther then regular arrows. This is a favorite weapon among the Boeshanian elite as well as among the royalty and the noble of Boeshana.

(**Note:** _Azlyn Katavian is a master at the Light Long Bow, having been trained to use the weapon since he was 7 years-old._)

**Plasma Cross-Bow** – Unlike in the case of a light bow, the bolts of plasma light are produced by the cross-bow itself and fired like any regular cross-bow.

**Electro Cross-Bow** – This cross-bow shoots arrows (bolts) of electricity. **SEE** _Plasma Cross-Bow_ for details.

**Whip (Regular, Plasma, Electro)** – Even in the day and age of The Time Agency, common-law leather whips, like the kind used by Indiana Jones, are a favorite weapon to use among some Time Agents. However, some tend to possess special kinds of whips such as a whip with a lash made of plasma or whips that produce electricity. The plasma whip is yet another favorite weapon among Boeshanian royalty.

**Knives (All Varieties)** – Various models of knives are a favorite weapon among many Time Agents, from single-bladed to barbed bladed. The knives used by Time Agents are often seen lashed to the wrist or to the ankle.

**Battle Staff/Longstaff/Shortstaff (Regular, ****Single Bladed, ****Double Bladed)** – Battle staffs are yet another favorite weapon among the elite hierarchy of Boeshana. The favored battle staff among these is the double bladed battle longstaff. Time Agents and those of the Time Agency use them to.

**Wrist Swords (Single Edged, ****Double Edged, Barbed Edged)** – Out of all the weapons used among those in the Time Agency, the wrist sword, particularly the double edged, long blade variety, is the most used and the most popular. Wrist swords are made of ultra light but extremely strong pure refined Dwarf Star alloy which is melted and heated repeatedly to remove impurities and then molded into blades by the use of diamond coated anvils and diamond tipped hammers, along with the use of diamond lasers which cut details into the blade and sharpens them.

They attach to the wrist, rabidly springing out and retracting horizontally from a flat metallic casing lashed to the wrist. The wrist swords spring out and retract when the owner clinches their fists for a split second tightly, picking up the impulses of a clinched hand through the wrist. Wrist swords can be worn on one wrist or both, but the one on the wrist where the Time Agent's Vortex Manipulator is attached is hidden underneath the wristband of the Vortex Manipulator, easily concealed. Long blade wrist swords extend outwards 2 1/2 feet from the wearer's wrist, whereas short blade wrist sword extend outwards half that length.

**Bladed Shield **– A flattened, egg-shaped metal ring with a narrow band of light running all the way around and embedded in its front and a sharpened (bladed) edge, surrounding a shield of condensed plasma which is produced by the ring. The ring can be programed to adjust in size and width at the blink of an eye, making the plasma shield in its center larger or smaller. The narrow band of light in the front of the ring glows when the shield is activate.

**Miscellaneous Weaponry** – Other manners of special weaponry, such as shield weaponry, transformation weaponry and chameleon weaponry is also used by the Time Agency. Among this weaponry includes plasma bombs, sleeping smoke and cloaking devices.

**51st Century Transport Tech**:

**Cargo Hauler** - These massive starships were use to haul a wide variety of cargo, but were mainly used to restock trade goods for trading depots, galactic markets, and universal markets all over the universe.

**Prisoner Ship (Large)** - These ships were often used to contain and haul large amounts of prisoners, dispersing them to the various prison planets that existed during this time and still exist in the present time.

**The Prison Systems of Boeshana (41st century-Present)**:

Planets ruled by the Boeshanian Empire that were set aside to send prisoners to. What better way to colonize a less then desirable planet or solar system then to send prisoners there, just like when British prisoners were sent to Australia. Instead of keeping prisoners behind walls, prisoners were sent to prison planets to live out their sentences. Certain prisoners with authorative presence are appointed by their peers as the leaders of their own group of prisoners and their section of the prison planet. These leaders are in charge of dishing out any punishments or judgements among them.

Each group of prisoners are appointed a section of the planet which are separated by electrically charged plasma fencing. Each section is accessed through gateways that sit along certain sections of the fence, each guarded by a gate house of appointed guards who are also prisoners. There are even entire solar systems (including one of two suns and 11 planets known as The Turaphim System) that are made up of nothing but prison planets and even some prison moons. Many of these prison planets and prison moons are run entirely by the prisoners imprisoned there.

Though in the case of the most volatile prison planets, which hold the most violent prisoners, those are aided by a system of high-tech machines and mechanisms which are used by the section wardens of the prison planet and their prison police forces to keep an eye on the prisoners from a safe location, which is usually orbiting high above the planet in the observation space station. When needed to bring an out of control situation under control, the prison police force is called into action and beamed down onto the planet and to the area where the disturbance is occurring.

The section wardens, with each warden controlling their own section of the prison planet, will also recruit prisoners from his or hers own section of the prison planet to form and replace members of their prison police force. This highly complex prison system allows for many planets to be colonized by the Boeshanian Empire. Unbeknownst to big brother in many of these prison planets, these prison planets are prime location for finding black market and illegal goods, which run the economy of of these prison planets.

Between the fenced off sections of the prison planet, there is the wilderness, where the native flora and fauna of each prison planet live freely and thrive. On the prison water planet of Phlimflosta, the prison sections of the planet were built atop massive floating peers tethered into place by massive weights that sit on the bottom of the ocean. Like the ones on land, entry into the section is obtained by going through a gates which sit along certain parts of the fence guarded by gate houses.

**Prisoner Scout (Small)** - These are used to transport single, extra dangerous prisoners or political prisoners.

**Garbage Trawler** - These are used to gather space debris from the farthest reaches of space.

**Scavenger (Salvager) Trawler** - These are used to scavenge through space. These are also used for salvaging minerals and other forms of space-faring riches from space.

**Floater Pod** - These are used to transport and store a single occupant, putting them in suspended animation. They are powered by solar fusion and/or vortex energy. When used as an escape pod, they can sent adrift into the space/time vortex and end up just about anywhere in space and time or be found washed up on the shores of a time rift.

******Solar, Hydro and/or Plasma Hover Cycles and Solar, Hydro and/or Plasma Hover Scooters**:  


(**Note:** No, I didn't get the idea bellow from _Star Wars_. These are different from those found in _Star Wars_. Just wanted you to know)

All Time Planes are equip with at least one of these in the beginning, when the Time Plane is made. Over time however, quite often this part of a Time Plane's equipment is often stolen or destroyed when not careful and unlike in the case of a Time Plane, a Time Agent or affiliate of the Time Agency isn't in a sense attached to it in the same way like they are with their Time Plane due to the fact that this equipment is very common and easily replaceable.

Though the owner will tend to be picky as to what model of hover cycle or hover scooter they want and will be picky on what features are on it. Some models of hover cycle and hover scooter are only compatible with certain models of Time Plane so this must be noted by the Time Agent or Time Agency affiliate who is looking for a new one. All hover cycles and hover scooters have some manner of arrow dynamic design, though a few have a better one then others.

A Time Plane will be equip with at least 1 of either type, may it be a hover cycle or a hover scooter, if not lost or stolen in some way, which are kept and stored in the cargo bay of the Time Plane. They come in a variety of models and with a variety of features, some more advanced then others, some more rare or more common then others, much like in the case of a Time Plane. To a Time Agent or an affiliate of the Time Agency, a solar and/or plasma cycle or scooter would be the third most valuable piece of equipment, next to the Time Plane itself and their Vortex Manipulator.

In some ways, the solar cycle and/or solar scooter of a Time Plane is in a sense an extension of the Time Plane, used by the owner of the Time Plane to get round for long or short distances on land or water without having to walk or count on animal mounts or beasts of burden to help them move around. Solar Cycles, Hydro Cycles and Plasma Cycles are smaller then Solar Scooters, Hydro Scooters and Plasma Scooters though the hover cycles are more maneuverable then hover scooters are in some ways. In turn, the hover scooters can move faster then the hover cycles.

Normally, depending on what type of hover cycle or hover scooter it is, the model or type determines what power source or reserve sources of energy the hover cycle or hover scooter runs on. For example, for solar hover cycles the main power source is solar fusion whereas for plasma powered hover cycles or hydro powered cycles are powered by plasma fusion or hydro fusion (this applies also to the hover scooters of both types). All models of hover cycle or hover scooter have alternative energy ability, including time fluid power, which is time matter in liquid form.

Some hover cycles and hover scooters can and do include black market or illegal programs, apps and features, which can cause the owner to be in trouble if caught with these sorts of things on both their hover cycle or on their Time Plane. Like a Time Plane or a Memoryboard, hover cycles and hover scooters feature a user friendly UI, which is an extension of the UI of the Time Plane, thus it is able to access the same information that the Time Plane can access. A smaller high tech projection control screen is located in front of the driver which functions the same way as the projection control screen in the Time Plane. Accessing information on alien races, weaponry, star charts, etc. right from the seat of the hover cycle or hover scooter.

**Identifying Hover Cycle and Hover Scooter models by color**:

There are some occasions where an owner or owners will customize their hover cycle or hover scooter with a two color, three color and occasionally four color paint combination. Thus, it can be at times difficult to identify a hover cycle or hover scooter of a particular model by color, simply because they are painted with the colors of other models. However, models can be and are often identified by their 'base color'. The base color is the color that is seen the most on the hover cycle or hover scooter.

However, it can be rather difficult to identify which model the hover cycle or hover scooter it is if it has a 50/2, 25/4 or 33/3 color combination, in which case the 7 number/3 letter (for hover cycles) or 9 number/5 letter (for hover scooters) identa-code, which is found on all models and is often located underneath the seat of the hover cycle or hover scooter, is needed to correctly identify the model. Here are some examples of a hover cycle identa-code is as follows:

**Hover Cycle Identa-Codes**:

3689423MBC (identa-code for a Maneuver Ready hover cycle model that is blue and with cradle bar)

7643213AGN (identa-code for an Assault Mode hover cycle that is green and with converse bar)

0000001HMR (identa-code for the very first Hybrid hover cycle that is maroon and with straight bar)

2838631BGC (identa-code for a Battle Mode hover cycle that is magenta and with cradle bar)

**Hover Scooter Identa-Codes**:

346897321MVRBC (identa-code for a Maneuver Ready hover scooter that is a Blue Comet)

753879253CHSUR (identa-code for a Chaser Scout hover scooter that is a Sunscaper)

423692145HRDJN (identa-code for a Hybrid hover scooter that is a Black Nova)

**Handle Types**:

Handle types are determined by which model of hover cycle or hover scooter you have. Cradle Bar types tend to be the widest handle type, whereas Straight Bar types tend to have the greatest capacity for quick avoidance. Part The three types of handle types are listed bellow:

**Cradle Bar (Identa-Code Letter (for hover cycles only): C)** - The wider handle type has the greatest capacity of a smooth ride and great forward flow. This type of handle type is almost always found on hover cycles or hover scooters without shifters as they have no need to make quick turns or moves (though they have all the capacity to do so) like those model with straight bars do. Steering smoothly can sometimes be a problem with this handle type due to being so wide, though never to the point where the steering problem is a nuisance. Usually the best Exploratory and Battle Mode models of hover cycle and hover scooter are cradle bar.

**Straight Bar (Identa-Code Letter (for hover cycles only): R)** - The shorter, straight bar is the handle type with the greatest capacity for quick avoidance and quickly side turn to avoid obstacles that are straight in front of the hover cycle or hover scooter. This handle type is almost always found on models with shifters and for good reason. Unlike in the case of cradle bar types, steering is not a problem with this handle type. A straight bar is normally needed to keep up with the sudden quick moves that the shifters tend to produce. Unlike in the case of cradle bar types, forward flow tends to be much less as this handle type creates the most wind resistance. Usually the best Maneuver Ready and Adapter Mode models of hover cycle and hover scooter are straight bar.

**Converse Bar (Concave Bar) (Identa-Code Letter (for hover cycles only): N)** - A handle type that is a combination of cradle bar and straight bar. They have a flatten concave (curve) shape or bow shape. Converse bars usually have the best abilities of both the cradle bar and the straight bar types, including the ability to steer smoothly and good forward flow. These type of bars are found on both hover cycles and hover scooters that are either with or without shifters. Usually, the best Chaser Scout or Assault Mode models of hover cycle and hover scooter are converse bar.

**To Shift Or Not To Shift - That Is The Question!**:

Shifters are control mechanisms that some models of hover cycle and hover scooter possess. They are basically a advanced, high tech version of gears but do more then your average gears. Their main purpose is to distribute power and help guide the hover cycle or hover scooter toward a particular direction.

For example, if a hover cycle with shifters was placed on 5th shift, it would place most of the power onto the left side engines, causing the hover cycle to go side left. This means the hover cycle will side step quickly as it were to the left. Whereas 6th shift would place most of the power onto the right engines, causing the hover cycle to go side right, or side step quickly as it were to the right.

Shifters can be both a blessing and a curse, especially if a situation involves the use of shifters on a hover cycle or hover scooter. Quite often, particularly while in a cold climate, shifters tend to freeze up while moving forward or backwards, causing the hover cycle to keep going in the direction designated by the shift the hover cycle is froze locked on. This flaw in the shifters is known to cause damage in more ways then one.

This is one reason why those who have a hover cycle or hover scooter with shifters tend to leave it on 9th shift, where the energy is focused on the center engine and is distributed equally to each engine like those hover cycles or hover scooters without shifters are.

(**Note**: In other words, shifters SUCK! Don't use unless you absolutely have to or don't get a hover cycle that is cursed with shifters in the first place!)

**Models (And The Identa-Code Codex)**:

The models of hover cycles and/or hover scooters are color coded according to their model. Also, every model has their own pros and cons so it is best to choose a model that suits you and your needs to the best of their ability. Hover scooters are larger then hover cycles. Hover scooters also have a larger engine then a hover cycles, thus hover scooters have a higher energy store capacity. The models of hover scooter and/or hover cycle are listed bellow:

**Identa-Code Codex (To The Models)**:

The model codex can help you acquaint yourself to the parts of each model name and will help you recognize which letter goes to which part of the model name. The letters and part of which name they are acquainted to are listed bellow:

B - Blue

C- Comet

N - Nova

M - Meteor

E - Nectera

K - Evening

T - Astral

J - Black

D - Dark

S - Star

G - Night

V - Luna

O - Nobilas

A - Chaser

NU - Nebula(lis)

H - Hunter

Y - Aurora

I - Tail

W - Dusk

R - Solar

U - Sun

Z - Sand

L - Light

FL - (Twi)light

P - Pandia

Q - Galaxy

**Model Color Codes**:

1. **Blue Comet** (any blue cradle bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): BC)

- **Nova Nectera** (any blue straight bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): NE)

- **Nova Astral** (any blue converse bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): NT)

2. **Black Nova** (any black cradle bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): JN)

- **Dark Star** (any black straight bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): DS)

- **Night Astral** (any black converse bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): GT)

3. **Starchaser** (any grey cradle bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): SA)

- **Luna Nectera** (any grey straight bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): VE)

- **Astral Nobilias** (any grey converse bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): TO)

4. **Starlight** (any white or light tan cradle bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): SL)

- **Comet Nectera** (any white or light tan straight bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): CN)

- **Light Astral** (any white or light tan converse bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): LT)

5. **Nebulis** (any green cradle bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): NU)

- **Galaxy Star** (any green straight bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): QS)

- **Aura Astral** (any green converse bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): YT)

6. **Comet Tail** (any red or magenta cradle bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): CI)

- **Comet Chaser** (any red or magenta straight bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): CA)

- **Galaxy Nobilias** (any red or magenta converse bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): QT)

7. **Twilight** (any purple or maroon cradle bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): FL)

- **Evening Star** (any purple or maroon straight bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): KS)

- **Dusk Astral** (any purple or maroon converse bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): WT)

8. **Sand Star** (any brown or dark tan cradle bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): ZS)

- **Meteor Chaser** (any brown or dark tan straight bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): MA)

- **Hunter Astral** (any brown or dark tan converse bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): HT)

9. **Solar Pandia** (any yellow or orange cradle bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): RP)

- **Sunscaper** (any yellow or orange straight bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): UR)

- **Solar Nobilias** (any yellow or orange converse bar) (Identa-Code (for hover scooter): RO)

**Models**:

Each model or type of hover cycle or hover scooter has their own certain abilities and features which determines their uses and functions. Each mode or model type can and do apply to any and all models of hover cycle or hover scooter on the model list above. Depending on your need and uses of a hover cycle or hover scooter, it is best to find the perfect model for what you want it to do according to your needs. The 7 types of each mode or model type are listed bellow:

1. **Maneuver Ready (Identa-Code Letter (for hover cycles): M, (for hover scooters): MVR)** – This mode or model type has the most maneuverability and stealth qualities. This makes them perfect for quick moves and for a stealthy chase and/or escape. It has a narrow, but sturdy and strong built frame and shell which makes them perfect to get through tight spaces. For those that are solar powered, their solar sails are sleek, arrow dynamic and narrow, allowing them to get through tight spaces. The pros and cons of this mode or model type are listed bellow:

**Max Speed (hover cycle)** – 40 to 60 mph. (reaches 40 in 2.6 seconds)

**Max Speed (hover scooter)** - 60 to 90 mph (reaches 40 in 2.9 seconds)

**Pros:** Has a sleek, arrow dynamic design. Have the most maneuvering capability in, through and out of tight situations, is able to take extra sharp turns around narrow or tight obstacles. Good only for chases, races and escapes at short range and short distances due to having less speed capability. Have superior stealth and invisibility abilities over all other modes and model types. They are able to jump and zip quickly from side to side with ease.

**Cons:** Has less speed capabilities compared to other modes of model types, thus they are not good for long range or long, drawn out races or escapes. Though it has a strong and sturdy frame and shell, it is unable to take hard or blunt force hits or attacks, like what you might get when a car is hit by a train. However, the scraping of the paint and minor hits, like from a hammer or an axe is more within its abilities to take without getting damaged or dented, to an extent. Have weapon attachment abilities, but only light weaponry, which can be fired right from the seat.

2. Assault Mode (Identa-Code Letter(s): (for hover cycles): A, (for hover scooters): ASM) – This mode or model type has the most reinforcement and muscle power over all other models and modes. Has a board, sturdy and extra thick frame and shell, allowing it to take huge amounts of pressure and strain. For those that are solar powered, the solar sails are board and thickly braced, able to take hard hits. These types are made to take blunt force or extra hard hits, able to withstand even extra strong energy blows. The pros and cons of this mode or model type are listed bellow:

**Max Speed (hover cycle)** – 20 to 25 mph (reaches 20 in 3.5 seconds)

**Max Speed (hover scooter)** - 35 to 60 mph (reaches 30 in 3.9 seconds)

**Pros:** Has the most shell armor over any other mode or model type. Has an extra board, extra thick, extra strong and extra sturdy frame and shell, giving them the ability to withstand blows and hits that would normally destroy any other models or modes of hover cycle or hover scooter. Are made to push, bust through and destroy other objects or break through heavy or difficult obstacles. They have weapon attachment abilities like other modes or models, but are built for really heavy weaponry, like high tech cannons, unlike other modes or models. Weapons, like other modes or models, can be fired right from the seat. They are virtually indestructible. Perfect during battle and/or war as well as last strikes and attacks in battle and/or war.

**Cons:** This is the largest and heaviest mode or model type. This makes them extremely slow in both speed and pick up compared to other modes or model types. They are virtually useless in chases, races or escapes of any type in range and/or distance. They also have the least speed capabilities, but that doesn't matter much when you are like the rhinos of the hover cycle and hover scooter world. Their bulkiness makes them useless for sharp turns or getting through narrow spaces and obstacles. They are also the hardest to control while steering or turning, but perfect when going straight or moving while in a row. Only those experienced in the use of Assault Mode types should control or pilot this mode or model type.

3. **Exploratory (Identa-Code Letter(s): (for hover cycles): X, (for hover scooters): EXL)** – This mode or model type has the most features over any other mode or model type. However, most of those features have their main purpose in exploration. It is, to an extent, a combination of two modes or model types – Maneuver Ready and Chaser Scout.

Though this mode has the best features of both model types, plus an extra few of its own, its capacities and capabilities in those features are still less then what would be found in the mode or model type separately rather then in the combination. Has a sturdy frame and shell that is both light, arrow dynamic and narrow, but also strong. For those that are solar powered, the solar sails are sleek, arrow dynamic, narrow and light. The pros and cons of this mode or model type are listed bellow:

**Max Speed (hover cycle)** – 70 to 90 mph. (reaches 50 in 2.8 seconds)

**Max Speed (hover scooter)** - 90 to 120 mph (reaches 50 in 3.1 seconds)

**Pros:** Has a sleek, arrow dynamic design. This mode or model type has the most control and tech features over all other modes or model types. It has the greatest information storage abilities over all other modes and model types. Like all other modes or model types, it has holographic imaging and holographic view screen abilities, but are able to multi-view more then any other mode or model type. One of the faster modes or model types of hover cycle or hover scooter, with greater speed capabilities and energy storage capacity. Has one of the lightest frames and shells in the hover cycle and hover scooter world, but is also sturdy and strong at the same time, able to withstand high speeds. This mode is perfect for the avid explorer, scientist or pioneer due to its many features useful out in the field. Also perfect for average range and average distance races, chases and/or escapes.

**Cons:** Like its** Maneuver Ready** counterparts, it is unable to withstand hard or blunt force hits and attacks, but average or minor attacks and hits are no problem. It is fast, but nowhere near as fast as the Chaser Scout model types are capable of. They also have the maneuver and stealth abilities like that of the Maneuver Ready model types, but at lesser ranges and capabilities then the Maneuver Ready model types are capable of. Has an average energy storage capacity, which makes them useless in long range or long distance races, chases and/or escapes

4. **Chaser Scout (Identa-Code Letter(s): (for hover cycles): C, (for hover scooters): CHS)** – As the fastest mode or model type over all other modes and model types, this mode is perfect for both short distances and long distances. Perfect for long, drawn out races, chases and/or escapes as they have the greatest energy storage capacity. It has a light, narrow, strong and sturdy frame and shell, able to withstand high speeds without breaking apart. For those that are solar powered, the solar sails are sleek, narrow and light, but also strong and sturdy enough to withstand high speeds. The pros and cons of this mode or model type are listed bellow:

**Max Speed (hover cycle)** – 115 to 125 mph. (reaches 70 in 2.3 seconds).

**Max Speed (hove scooter)** - 125 to 140 mph. (reaches 70 in 2.7 seconds)

**Pros:** Has a sleek, arrow dynamic design. Is the fastest mode or model type over all other modes or model types. Has the fastest take off point at 2.3 seconds. Has the lightest frame or shell over all other modes and model types. Though the frame and shell are light and narrow, they are also sturdy and strong, able to withstand high speeds. Perfect for both short range and short distance as well as long range and long distance, may it be in chases, races and/or escapes. Can withstand sudden and abrupt stops, even at high speeds, like other modes or model types.

**Cons:** Like the Maneuver Ready mode or model type, this mode has maneuver and stealth abilities much like those that are found in the Maneuver Ready mode or model type, but nowhere near at the levels and capabilities that the Maneuver Ready mode or model type are capable of. With having such a light, narrow frame and shell, they are the most vulnerable to attacks and hits and easily destroyed by blunt force hits (yes, the shell and frame are strong, to strain against high speeds that is, but not to something like a major explosion).

5. **Battle Mode (Identa-Code Letter(s): (for hover cycles): B, (for hover scooters): BLM)** - This mode or model type has the most attack capabilities over all other modes or model types. It also has the most weapon attachment capabilities, able to carry all manner of attachable weaponry, with exception to really heavy weaponry that only Assault Mode types are capable of carrying. Being about as heavily armored and heavily built as the Assault Mode types, they are able to carry multiple kinds or types of attachable weaponry, including high tech machine guns and small high tech rocket launchers, all of which can be fired right from the seat. For those that are solar powered, there solar sails are board and thickly braced, able to take extra hard hits. The pros and cons of this mode or model type are listed bellow:

**Max Speed (hover cycles)** - 35 to 50 mph (reaches 30 mph in 3.2 seconds)

**Max Speed (hover scooter)** - 50 to 70 mph (reaches 30 mph in 3.7 seconds)

**Pros:** Has the greatest capability and capacities for war and/or battle, seconded only by the Assault Mode types. Multiple weaponry attachments for all manner of weaponry, except really heavy weaponry. Perfect for first strikes and attacks in war and/or battle and during battle and/or war. Has some stealth and invisibly capabilities, useful when trying to get close to the target without being seen. Can go a bit faster then the Assault Mode types and has a bit more energy storage capacity.

It is heavily armored, with a thick, strong and sturdy frame and shell, able to take attacks and blunt force hits. Can be used to ram or break through heavy or thick obstacles like that of the Assault Mode types, though not quite at the same levels like that of the Assault Mode types are capable of. Can carry multiple weaponry and with multiple weaponry attachments, more then any other mode or model type.

**Cons:** Useless for carrying really heavy weaponry such as heavy cannons, heavy artillery and heavy rockets (any really heavy weaponry). Useless for ramming or breaking through really thick or really heavy obstacles (It can get through thick and heavy obstacles, though not as thick and heavy as the Assault Modes types are capable of). One of the slower model types of hover cycle and hover scooter. Also has one of the slowest pick-up points for a hover scooter at 3.7 seconds. Better able to control while turning or steering, though not much more then the Assault Mode types. Its bulkiness makes it useless for tight obstacles and tight turns, as well as narrow obstacles.

6. **Adaptor Mode (Identa-Code Letter(s): (for hover cycles): P, (for hover scooters): APM)** - This mode or model type has the greatest capacity of amphibious ability or travel over water over all other modes or model types. This means it can be used to travel over both land and water at equal speeds. All other modes or model types have a prototype version of a mechanism known as Aquatomus Drive, which only allows them to travel over water for a limited amount of time due to only being able to gather a limited amount of momentum from the water's surface. In the case of the Adaptor Mode types however, they are equip with the advanced version of the same mechanism, which is able to gather an unlimited amount of momentum from the water's surface.

For those that are solar powered, there solar sails are strong, sleek, arrow dynamic and narrow, like those solar sails on the Exploratory, Chaser Scout and Maneuver Ready model types. The pros and cons of this mode or model type are listed bellow:

**Pros:** Has the greatest capacity for amphibious ability or travel over water.

**Cons: **All other modes or model types apart from this one have a prototype version of Aquatomus Drive, which makes travel over water quite limited. **  
**

7. **Hybrid (Identa-Code Letter: (for hover cycles): H, (for hover scooters): HRD) **- This mode or model type is a mixture of the best qualities of all modes or model types. This is the rarest mode or model type, usually built by a Time Agent that knows how to customize as well as knowing what will work and what will not work together in a single hoover cycle or hoover scooter. Little is known about hybrid modes or model types and the results are known to be largely unpredictable. Hybrid modes or model types are only seen among rouge units and unofficial members of the Time Agency since hybridizing hoover scooters and hover cycled is considered an illegal practice in the official circles.

**...THE HISTORY OF THE TIME AGENCY IS ON CHAPTER 2 OF THIS MANUAL...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE HISTORY AND STORY OF THE TIME AGENCY**

**Intro:**

Ever wanted to know more about the Time Agency and about the people Capt. Jack Harkness use to work with? In this tutorial, we will explore who and what the Time Agency is as well as its history and what makes the Time Agency what it is. Read, share and enjoy...

(**Author's Note:** You will be seeing the word 'familiar' in this tutorial but please note that when I say 'familiar', I do not mean in the supernatural way, but the non-supernatural definition. Note this while you read this).

**The Time Squadron - Before The Time Agency:**

Ever since the Mid-37th century, there has existed an Agency or group of people dedicated to protecting and studying space and time on Earth. This secret group, known as the Time Squadron, was brought into existence in response to the Time War, which first began in the 37th century. The Earth Alliance formed the Time Squadron under the direction of the Time Lords, forming an elite team of experienced and specially trained soldiers and scientists with one single purpose - to protect and study space/time and to ensure the future and Earth's safety in the process, protecting it from malevolent alien beings and alien creatures that live far beyond the Earth.

The Time Squadron would eventually leave Earth and settle on the planet Boeshana, eventually becoming the Time Agency of today, following almost the same ways, codes and rules that the Time Squadron once followed so long ago. Whereas the Time Squadron was made up of mostly humans and alien beings, the Time Agency is made up of mostly Boeshanians and some humans though it is not without some alien members. It was during the 37th century that the first Earth-made time technology first used by the Time Squadron appeared, through since the 37th century, that technology and weaponry now used by the Time Agency has gotten more and more advanced up to the point to where it is now. At present, the Time Agency has control over some of the most advanced technology and weaponry of the time.

In truth, there is not much difference between the Time Squadron of then and the Time Agency of now, apart from the fact that the Time Squadron had less advanced technology as well as their methods being a bit more harsher and aggressive in nature (shoot first and ask questions later) as it were. So the Time Agency of today is what would be called the 'civilized' equivalent version of the Time Squadron of long ago, using more advanced versions of the technology and weaponry that the Time Squadron once used.

**The Ancestral Roots of The Time Agency:**

It was the Time Lords who were responsible for the creation of the Time Squadron, as the Time Squadron was responsible for the eventual creation of the Time Agency. Before the Time Squadron, it was only the Time Lords who had the ability to control and study space/time. However, with the coming of the Time War and the need for outposts on the outer edges of that war, the Time Lords came to Earth and instructed the Earth Alliance that was in exists at the time of the 37th century to form an elite team of their best soldiers and scientists, may they be human or trusted alien allies. The Time Squadron Headquarters and the Time Squadron itself was located on Earth until sometime in the 42nd century, when the Time Lords ordered the Time Squadron to be moved to the planet Boeshana, which had recently become an Earth colony and was closer to an area that was being severely ravaged by the Time War.

The Earth Alliance formed the Boeshanian Military and made the Boeshanian Military in charge of the Time Squadron until the mid-45th century, when control over the Time Squadron was taken away from the Boeshanian Military by a rouge Boeshanian military faction known as The Time Civilian Elite or TCE, who were in charge of all unofficial non-military and military factions of the Boeshanian Military, turning the Time Squadron into an independent military group separate from the Boeshanian Military. The Time Squadron eventually became a rival military group of the Boeshanian Military, constantly jostling for resources and members. The TCE is made up of those people who were once official soldiers and scientists of the Boeshanian Military that left the Boeshanian Military in order to pursue things in their own way rather than in the way of the Boeshanian Military.

The Time Lords and The TCE wrote down a list of instructions, codes and rules for which the Time Squadron of then followed and the Time Agency of now continue to follow with few changes. The Time Agency was an important part of the planet Boeshana's military might while it existed on Boeshana during the early to mid-51st century and continues to protect and study space/time on the planet Vel Hoshina 3 in the mid-51st century and beyond.

**The ****Boeshanian**** Military, ****Boeshanian**** Army and The ****Boeshanian**** Royal Guard:**

The Boeshanian Military makes up most of the military might of the planet Boeshana. They are the defenders and protectors of the civilians and the planet Boeshana, whereas the main duty of the Boeshanian Royal Guard is to be the protectors of the royal Imperial Houses and the royal and noble families of Boeshana. However, the Boeshanian Royal Guard, which is a branch of the Boeshanian Military, are always ready and willing to fight in the Boeshanian Army against alien invaders or in war whenever it may come to Boeshana. The Boeshanian Military, who were in control of the Time Squadron at one time in Boeshanian history, now must deal with their relations and encounters with their rivals, the Time Agency.

The Boeshanian Military is made up of 443 official military factions, each faction with their own head members and sources of supplies. Each official military faction also has their own group of civilian factions from which they recruit new soldiers and scientists. However, all the leaders of each military faction of the Boeshanian Military answer to the head of the Boeshanian Military - the BME or Boeshanian Military Elite, which are a council of top ranking officials that determine who or what the Boeshanian Military deals with or what those factions do. Whereas the leaders of each civilian faction answer to the military faction their civilian faction is attached to.

The BME, like the head of the Time Agency known as TAC, are made up of both an upper council which deals with all military and political affairs and a lower council which deals with all common law and civilian affairs. For example, if something of a military or political nature occurs, the upper council of the BME deals with it. But if something is of a civilian or common law nature, it is the lower council of the BME that deals with it.

**What is ****BME****?:**

As the main head of the Boeshanian Military, The Boeshanian Military Elite or BME are in charge of the whole of the Boeshanian Military's laws, codes (such as their codes of conduct or the codes that govern), needs and uses. The councilors and officials of the BME are the judges and jury of the Boeshanian Military as well as its leaders. Anything that happens and is recorded in the Boeshanian Military is looked over and reported to the BME via. Through the head officials of each Boeshanian military faction.

The BME is given daily reports through both imaging equipment and paper reports from each military faction of the Boeshanian Military which are signed each day by the head councilor of the BME. It is in this way that the BME keeps an eye on every minutia, the needs of and everything that happens in each of the military factions they look after, sometimes even the personal affairs of the soldiers and members. Soldiers and other members of the Boeshanian Military are put on trial before the BME and ultimately given punishment for any crimes those members do by the BME.

The BME, or more rather the head of the BME, ultimately chooses what occurs in a faction and what happens to any individual of that faction even though the Faction Brigadier or the Faction Commander has authority to give punishment or choose what happens in a faction and/or what occurs to the individual belonging to their military faction. Open judgments and public affairs and orders are decided by the entirety of the BME.

However, closed judgments and private affairs are decided by individual council of the BME - This means a member of the BME is chosen by the BME or a councilor decides on their own behalf to deal with a particular private affair(s) that shouldn't or can't be discussed with the rest of the BME.

However, that individual of the BME can call upon the rest of the BME at any time for suggestions and guidance in the matter if need be. Sometimes, in certain situations, more than one councilor of the BME will deal with the same closed judgment or private affair if needed, 1 councilor being from the lower council of the BME and 1 councilor being from the upper council of the BME though often no more than two.

Though judgments, affairs and orders can be and are decided by the whole of the BME, it is the head of the BME that makes the ultimate call. The head of the BME is the head of BME as a whole. If the head of the BME doesn't agree with the rest of the BME, his or hers judgment overrules all others even when the rest of the BME totally disagrees with him or her.

**What is TAC?:**

TAC or The Time Agency Council is, works and acts similar to the BME of the Boeshanian Military, only TAC is the head of the Time Agency and looks over all the Time Teams of the Time Agency's laws, codes (such as their codes of conduct or the codes that govern), wants and needs. The Time Team Brigadiers of each Time Team answer to the TAC and are also in charge of giving daily reports on their Time Team to TAC. The Time Team Adviser of each Time Team overlooks the Time Team they are assigned to, giving guidance and suggestions to the Time Team now and again.

The Time Team Adviser will also answer to TAC, giving their own weekly reports on the Time Team they are assigned to. It is the same situation with the Boeshanian Military where each official military faction has their own Military Faction Adviser which have the same function and tasks that a Time Team Adviser does. **SEE** 'What is BME?' for details.

**The Time Agency Complex (Then And Now):**

Once located on the planet Boeshana, it was the heart of The Time Agency's base of operations from which all of the Time Agency's affairs and operations took place. The complex itself was in use ever since the days of The Time Squadron and continued to be in use up until the Mid-51st century, when the Time Agency and the whole of their operations was forced to move to the planet Vel Hoshina 3 due to its discovery by the enemies of the planet Boeshana.

However, having escaped one enemy had ended up gaining them another enemy known as The Entrudus. They remain the top enemy of the Time Agency, often sending spies (known as Entruduspheres) and droids (known as Entrudus Droids) to the Time Agency to fight and disrupt operations. **SEE** 'Forward Data on The Entrudus' for more information.

The Time Agency Complex that was on the planet Boeshana looked like a wall of large, shinning metallic metal boxes each with windows and balconies all staked up one on top of the other up against a flat vertical rock face. When the Time Agency Complex was forced to move, they took the complex with them section by section (as in box by box) and then re-assembled them on the planet Vel Hellina 3, with the complex looking like it did on Boeshana. And like on Boeshana, it sits completely up against a vertical rock face in a large horseshoe of rocks and mountains, with high, rigid, forest covered rock walls on both sides, with the vertical rock face covered by vegetation jetting up behind it and a large, deep freshwater lake in front of it.

However, when an earthquake hit the complex a few year after it was re-assembled, the boxes or sections got tossed and scattered about, making the complex look like some jumbled up mess of child's building blocks that got tossed about that didn't get picked up after they got done playing with them. The complex remained in this state for several years for fear of another earthquake until it was decided later to re-assemble it, this time with re-enforced, earthquake-proof lock connectors so that they don't fall apart again, once again making the Time Agency Complex look like it did before the earthquake. To this day, The Time Agency Complex continues to be a momentous achievement of architecture, construction and design.

**Forward Data on The ****Entrudus****, ****Entrudus**** Weaponry and Tech:**

**Star System Data:**

**Planet Name: **Entrudilus (aka. The Entrudus Hive Planet)

**Number of Moon(s) of Planet:** 5 (names unknown)

**Prominent Landmark(s):** Canyon Of Swords, The Iron Mountains, The Jungle Of Lilies, Sea Of Blades

**Primary Habitat(s): **Cliffside Jungle/Mountainous/Volcanic

**Star System:** The Endillune System

**Largest Planet(s) in System:** Endil Prime and Endori

**Parent Star(s):** Endillin (class G2 - yellow), Trudilor (class M4 - red), Dusalis (white dwarf) - En/Tru/Dus (name origin, Pronounce: In-true-dus)

**Number of planets in the system:** 7

**Number of habitable and/or inhabited planets:** 2

**Government Structure/System:** Imperial Semi-Caste system

The Entrudus are a composite alien race, wingless, humanoid half spider/half dragon like beings ruled by an Empress and her royal family. Despite being ruled by a royal family, all the classes co-mingle and work together hence their semi-caste, loosely restricted system. Though there are limits to how far the co-mingling can go. For example, the lower classes can not mate with those of the upper classes and visa versa, but this does not stop them from co-mingling and being friends with each other. The royal/noble birthing chambers are separate from the common-law birthing chambers. All members of this race can reproduce, but the royal family and the noble families often get to reproduce before the common-law do thus those of the royal and noble families often come and are introduced to the hive first. They reproduce similar though not same like that of spiders (though they don't kill their mates) and lay about a dozen or more round eggs each which are about the size of a grapefruit.

These eggs are laid and deposited into slimy, teardrop-shaped, transparent pouches which are suspended from the ceiling attached by a long tether of sticky, strong spider-like web which hang down from the ceiling. These pouches hang above a tightly woven mesh of spider-like web which is suspended over the full width of the chamber. The tightly woven mesh is placed there to catch newly hatched Entrudus offspring when they emerge from the pouches and fall down onto the springy mesh and are then collected and sent to their families. Like The Krillitanes, this race is a composite race and like the Krillitanes, they take the best physical traits of the races they destroy in order to improve their own strengths and abilities.

However, the newly hatched Entrudus offspring almost always come out of the pouches as a slimy, shrieking snake-like creature looking for its parents. As the offspring get older, they develop their true physical traits, looking more like half-spider, half-dragon humanoids with claws on their hands and feet. The face, upper limbs and upper part of their bodies look like that of a human or humanoid, but with a longer, elegant neck, armored scales running over the top of the arms and on the sides of the face. The only true part of them that is spider-like is their ability to produce spider-like web which comes out of their mouths from an organ situated in their necks and under their tongues. This ability is also used as a defensive weapon.

The lower part and lower limbs are dragon-like in appearance with armored scales which also features a long, sleek, powerful and flexible tail which they use as a whip to lash and crack at enemies. They can move both on all fours and on two very quickly and jump extremely high with a flexible, re-enforced spine and strong, powerful limbs. Their stamina and agility is unmatched in human standards, whereas Time Lords could give them a run for their money. Young Entrudus often go through a series of tests and trials to determine where they best fit in the hive. Categorization of young Entrudus is done after all the tests and trials have concluded.

Like in the case of young Daleks (and previously, young Kaleds), young Entrudus children are trained to fight, to be resourceful and to think creatively, sometimes logically, in order to produce the greatest possible outcome for success in battle or war. This training also includes learning how the use weaponry and technology. The even more interesting bit in this case is that The Entrudus share ancestors with both the Krillitanes and the Daleks (or more rather to the Kaleds) so sharing similar abilities and methods with those races are all the more obvious. The Entrudus are one of the smartest, most resourceful, most physically powerful alien races in the known universe thus this makes them extremely hard to fight and subdue.

There was a time in their long lost history when their race was called the Dolarin and when they were a kind hearted, peace-loving people. But then war came to their planet, turning them into a reclusive, ruthless, short-tempered people (though not heartless or emotionless) war-like race. When some Entrudus reach a certain age, they are converted into part-cyborg and/or part droids, improving there already heightened abilities and physical aspects.

Converted Entrudus become Entrudus Controllers, placing their bodies inside of an outer metallic, armored droid body (known as Entrudus Droids) parts of their bodies connected by wiring which allow them to control the outer droid body. As the armored tanks of the Entrudus world, Entrudus Droids are used predominantly for battle and war, whereas Etruduspheres are used predominantly for spying on the enemy and collecting data on that enemy to bring back to the Entrudus. Entruduspheres are simply computers with intelligent programing that is built within the spheres that is able to hover and fly with ease and in any direction quickly.

However, these Entruduspheres are not without weaponry of their own. They have powerful laser weapons which allow them to defend themselves of need be, whereas Entrudus Droids have both lasers and other forms of weaponry, such as wrist swords. These wrist swords used by and on the Entrudus Droids are not all that different from the wrist swords used by members of the Time Agency, thus the methods and techniques used to control and wield the wrist swords are not all that different between the Time Agency and the Entrudus Droids.

The outer shells of Entrudus Droids are incredibly well built and powerful. The Entrudus Droid outer shell is controlled by the body movements of the Entrudus droid controller inside. So connected is the controller to the outer shell that even the smallest body movements are picked up by the outer shell. The outer shell moves with the controller, following every movement with pinpoint accuracy.

It also should be noted that the Entrudus Droid has built in programing which it uses to mold or conform itself to the body shape of the controller. This means that whatever body shapes the controller has, the outer shell with conform and configure to it. The Entrudus as an individual and as a race are not easily tricked or fooled, so trying to distract them or make them go somewhere where they don't want to be is considered extra hard to do.

Their naturally arrogant, stubborn and bullish attitudes make the individual Entrudus hard to pin down or subdue. Keeping them down after hitting them or throwing them down is also considered a challenge to do. The Entrudus, with all their war-like talents, abilities and strengths, their powerful physical and mental agility, along with a bloodthirsty and stubborn streak and an ill-temperament when roused to anger makes them a powerful force to be reckoned with.

**What is an OOT? (Out-Of-Timer):**

OOTs or Out Of Timers, are soldiers, scientists or civilians that are taken out (or rather collected) of their own time or era and recruited to The Time Agency and/or Boeshanian Military. Though uncommon, they work and function in the Time Agency and/or the Boeshanian Military in the same way that those of the present time or era work and function. They can be of any blood, creed etc. Even those of noble and royal blood can be recruited if they meet the requirements. However, noble and royal recruits are very rare.

**What is a Time Team?:**

A Time Team, like a military faction or non-military/civilian faction of the Boeshanian Military, is basically an individual team of soldiers, scientists, medical personal, stay-base workers, etc. The Time Agency itself is made up of over 537 individual Time Teams, each with their own leaders and heads of the team. Each Time Team inhabits their own 5-story, 100-foot wide metalic rectangular box or structure section of the Time Agency. The lay-out of each structure section is as follows:

**The 1st Floor** - **The Main Operations floor**, where all the daily operations and functions of the Time Team are performed. This floor includes the main room of operation where all the daily work is done. The observation room and the Time Team Brigadier's Study is located on this floor, where Time Watcher and other members of the Time Team are busy doing the tasks they are assigned to do.

**The 2nd Floor** - **The Plateform Floor/Docking Bay floor**, where all the Time Planes of the Time Team are parked and stored. Various things are done on this floor, including Time Plane maintenance, etc. This is also where the Time Planes fly out from whenever battle or war commences.

**The 3rd Floor** - **The Main Living floor**. This is the floor which includes the gally (kitchen), dinning area, entertainment areas, study rooms, library, cleansing and bathing area, as well as the living/sleeping quarters of the whole Time Team. Everyone, including those Time Team members who work on the 5th floor, share sleeping and living space here. All the members of the Time Team co-mingle here, apart from the 1st floor.

**The 4th Floor** - **The Laboratory/Medical floor**, where all experiments, lab studies and laboratory work is done on this floor. Various tests of new technology and experiments are done on this floor. This floor includes the sick bay and the medical operations room. This is also the floor where prisoners would be held and questioned.

**The 5th Floor** - This is** The Basement/Scullery floor**. This is where some of the stay-base workers and maintenance personal of the Time Team are found cleaning the laundry and dishes that are collected and washed on this floor, as well as where all metal recycling is gathered and stored in bins (Like the laundry, metal recycling is thrown down shoots and gathered in bins at the bottom of the shoots where they are carted out and away by stay-base workers. The shoots are color-coded so as to tell the difference). This floor includes all the power supplies, heating and cooling furnaces that run the structure section as well as a boiler room. The section of the floor that houses the boiler room, heating, cooling and power functions of the structure section is walled off from the rest of the functions performed on this floor, accessed only through a locked door (The key to this section of the floor is obtained from the Time Team Brigadier or the Head stay-base worker).

**What is a Cuddle Team?**:

This is when two members of the Time Agency, usually two members of the same Time Team, pair up (or are paired up by their Time Team or by The Time Agency) to work together and form a partnership. These pairings can be all-business or more besides depending on the situation. From extra intimate pairings will come cuddle brats, children born from parents who are cuddle partners, if the cuddle team is a male/female partnership. It is from the children of cuddle teams that new Time Agency members will be recruited and come about usually.

Though this doesn't mean that people from outside the Time Agency can't join and be recruited by the Time Agency, so long as they meet the requirements. A cuddle team can either be made official by the Time Agency and/or Time Team or formed through the intimate relationship that two members of the Time Agency share. The old skcool method of creating a Cuddle Team is through the intimate relationship between two members of the Time Agency. Together, the two Time Agents will work together to fix or solve any and all problems that may come about.

**Home Planet 1 - Boeshana:**

**Star System Data:**

**Planet Name:** Boeshana**  
**

**Number of Moon(s) of Planet: **3 (From largest to smallest: Pathinu Boeshana, Grinu Boeshana and Hala Boeshana)

**Prominent Landmark(s):** The Boeshan Peninsula, The Boenid Sea, The Stew-Works, The Royal Houses, Time Agency Headquarters (past)

**Primary Habitat(s):** Desert/Oasis

**Star System: **The Boenadalia System

**Largest Planet(s) in System:** Boena Dal Prime and Elosal

**Parent Star(s):** Boenadallia (class G2 - yellow), Elosis (white dwarf)

**Number of planets in the system: **7

**Number of habitable and/or inhabited planets: **1**  
**

**Government Structure/System:** Shared Imperial Independent system

The home planet of the Boeshanians, a planet in the Cygnus constellation, an Earth colony of the 37th century. Mostly a sandy desert planet with scattered patches of oasises and one small sea and several large lakes, the first colonists of this planet, who were humans from Earth, had to devise a plan to make enough food to sustain the colony. This brought about the creation of The Stew-Works, which grows natural, organic produce from the rich Boeshanian soil and create various soups and stews which are eaten regularly by the colonists. The planet itself is slightly closer to its sun then Earth is to its sun, thus making it hotter. During the long natural history of Boeshana, it has been an ocean planet, a jungle planet and currently a desert planet. Since the beginning of Boeshana, there have been two native races that have sprung up on the planet, though both would die out in the centuries that followed. For several hundred years after the last native race of the planet died out, the planet remained uninhabited until the Time Lords discovered it in the mid-35th century, in the early years of the Time War. The Earth Alliance that was in existence during that time would play a part in the early years of the Time War, developing new technologies with the aid of the Time Lords. The Gallifreyan government of that time would eventually give Boeshana to the Earth as a gift for helping them in the Time War.

During the 500 years after colonizing the planet, the Earth colonists of Boeshana would adapt and evolve, becoming the beginnings of the Boeshanian race of today. It was also during those early years of colonization that the planet fought for independence from the Earth and won. And not long after that, The Boeshanian Empire began to form, which included at the time, 753 planets. This number would triple in the next 200 years. The current Boeshanian Empire includes over 5,359 planets. During the mid-43rd century, a new era came about, which caused an explosion of cultural and artistic growth among the Boeshanian people. This was known as the _The Omnisexual Renaissance Era_ and it would shape Boeshana and its people into what it would eventually become. This era lasted until the early 50th century, when the beginning of the Entrudus Raids brought about its end. Seeing the need to protect Boeshana and its increasingly rich history as well as its rich planetary resources from the Entrudus, The Time Lords ordered the Time Squadron to move to Boeshana and protect the inhabitants and the planet there as well as remain close to the border of the Time War.

The government structure of Boeshana consists of more then one royal house and one royal family (The Royal Family System). Their are 9 Royal Families (and Royal Houses) of Boeshana, each ruling over their own group of Noble Houses, which include The Noble Families Of Boeshana. Each Royal House and Family governs their own group of Noble Houses, which has brought about the Independent structure of the government, where some rule with dominant Democratic views, while others rule with dominant Republican views. However, the overall government structure of Boeshana is Independent, agreeing with and sharing views from both parties.

Throughout the modern history of Boeshana, each Royal House has respectfully taken turns ruling over Boeshana. But the most prominent of all these Royal Houses and Royal Families is The Royal Family of Katavian House, which has produced more Lord Emperors of Boeshana then any other House. Throughout the history of present-day Imperial Boeshana, The Royal Families have engaged in royal civil war to determine who will be next to rule if a new ruler can not be chosen in the more civilized manner. Each Royal House has their own army of soldiers, each sent by the competing Houses is lead by the member (or rather the chosen heir of the throne) of the Royal House that has been chosen by the House and the Family to rule Boeshana, along with the first-in-line and two lieutenants. Occasionally, two Royal Houses will join forces and if they win, will marry the chosen heir to a member of the ally House to form a joint rule over Boeshana. However, this has only happened three times in the history of Imperial Boeshana.

The most well-known of these two historically known joint rulings was the joint rule of Lord-Emperor Josial (of Katavian House) and Lady-Empress Bethemile (of Haemelia House), a pairing which produced 9 possible heirs to the Boeshanian imperial throne, including the oldest of these 9 children, Emperor-Prince Azlyn 'Azla' Josialbafylian-Katavian, who would eventually become known as the Lost Prince of Boeshana (Lady-Mistress Bethillia Kembellia-Trinilas of The Noble House of Trinila would later marry Azlyn Katavian). The younger half-brother of Josial, Grislan, was of Araterities House and had been chosen by that House to be the next in line to rule. However, Katavian House saw him as unfit to rule and thus a civil war between the two Houses came about, resulting in House Katavian allied with House Haemelia winning the battle. However, Araterities House continues to see this event ending in unfair circumstances. The truth of the matter is that during this time in Imperial Boeshanian history, the Royal Army of Araterities House was the biggest of all the Royal House armies at the time, the size of two Royal House armies put together. Thus, the event pretty much ended on fair and equal grounds.

The Katavian House ruled for many years after this war, but during an unfortunate event while on a family outing which resulted in the spacial occurrence of timequakes which brought about a massive time storm, almost the entire Katavian family was swept away by the time storm and scattered throughout time and space, possibly never to be seen again. But three of the nine children of Josial and Bethemile managed to eventually make it back to Boeshana, only to discover that rule over Boeshana had been taken over by House Araterities and by Grislan. A second, smaller civil war for rule over Boeshana came soon after, which brought about a third joint rule between Lord-Emperor Grislan (of House Araterities) and Lady-Empress Aynori (of House Katavian), since this civil war ended in a tie. Eventually, House Katavian would once again have full rule over Boeshana and continue to rule the planet to this day.

**Home Planet 2 - Vel Hellina 3:**

**Star System Data:**

**Planet Name: **Vel Hellina 3**  
**

**Number of Moon(s) of Planet: **9 (names unknown)**  
**

**Prominent Landmark(s):** The Cadapus Canyon, The Creeping Jungle, Stewart's Pool, Time Agency Headquarters (present)

******Primary Habitat(s): **Jungle/Swamp **  
**

**Star System: **Vel Hellia System**  
**

******Largest Planet(s) in System:** Vel Hellia Prime**  
**

**Parent Star(s): **Vel Hellia (class G3 - yellow), Hoshilla (class K5 - orange) **  
**

**Number of planets in the system: **5**  
**

**Number of habitable and/or inhabited planets: **1**  
**

**Government Structure/System: **Undetermined

Vel Hellina 3 is a lush jungle planet in the Vel Hellia System. Its most prominent habitat is that of lush jungle swamp. But it is not without its large patches of thick and wet jungle and rainforest. This planet was discovered by the Time Agency sometime in the early 50th century. Despite its lush habitat, it is without its own intelligent native race. Seeing the need to free Boeshana and its empire from the increasing Entrudus attacks in the Entrudus Raids, the Time Agency moved to this planet and effectively diverted the Entrudus to follow them to the planet so that the Time Agency could deal with the Entrudus in their own way. The main purpose of the Entrudus Raids was never made fully clear, except for the possibility that the Entrudus desired the time technology that the Time Agency possessed. However, the Time Agency has long since made it clear that the Entrudus will never gain possession of the technology or the Time Agency base. For information on Time Agency technology, **SEE** 'The Time Agency Tech And Weaponry Manual (For Beginners)' for details.

**Time Agency – Rules and Codes**:

Like pirates of the olden days, the members of the Time Agency and the Time Agency itself follows a protocol, rules and codes that govern the actions, behavior and mannerisms of the Time Agency, much like any military-based organization does. However, to understand the true nature of the protocol, or the rules and codes of the Time Agency, you must be a member of the Time Agency to fully understand the extent and the boundaries of them. In truth, Time Agency protocol, or the rules and codes are followed in a rather unique way. Some parts of that protocol are strictly followed while other parts are followed rather loosely. But as was already mentioned, the best way to understand this is to be a Time Agent yourself. But even with or without the protocol or the rules and codes in place, all Time Agents know their limits as well as what they can and can not do whilst following the protocol.

**Time Agency – Attire**:

Time Agency attire has long since been an interesting part of Time Agency life, as there is often a strict guideline enforced as to what members of the Time Agency can and can not wear. Sometimes this guideline can be followed loosely (though this is not advised), but most of the Time Agents follow the basic established code of dress which is put in place by the Time Agency protocol. _And if Captain Jack Harkness's style is anything to go by, you would get a pretty good example of what the Time Agency dress code includes. _

**Female** - Leather is the desired material among the established dress code of female time agents, traditionally black or dark blue in color. Occasionally red, dark grey, dark brown, army camo and common-law blue or purple will show up, but it is not often. High heels are out of the question as running is impeded (or hindered) by high heels thus most female Time Agents won't wear them. Tight fitting leather outfits, catsuits, tight fitting sleeveless zip-up jackets, side zip-up leather dress shoes (no high heels), side zip-up leather dress boots (no high heels) and/or closed toe leather sandals and long, military or navy style leather trench coats (the kind that reach to your ankles, sometimes hooded) are among the items of clothing desired in the established dress code among the female Time Agents. Dresses, skirts and shorts are also out of the question.

**Male** - Cotton, Fleece and/or Wool are the desired materials among the established dress code of male time agents, but sometimes leather finds its way in the established dress code among the males as well, traditionally black or dark blue in color. Occasionally red, dark grey, dark brown, army camo and common-law blue or purple will show up, but it is not often. Cargo pants or dress pants (traditionally cargo pants. Dress pants with belts and/or suspenders occurs occasionally), sleeveless zip-up fleece jackets, long-sleeve white shirts, side zip-up leather dress shoes, side zip-up leather dress boots, regular leather dress boots and/or closed toe leather sandals and long, military or navy style wool and/or cotton trench coats (the long, flowing kind that reach to your ankles, sometimes hooded) are among the items of clothing desired in the established dress code among the male Time Agents. Some like to wear bell hats on occasion. Neck ties or bow ties (of any kind), cargo shorts or regular shorts are out of the question.

**Time Agency – Training**:

All incoming Time Agents receive the standard entry-level Time Agency training in order to get their new members on the right path. However, this training will not be given to those who are self-taught, unless refining is needed. All Time Agents are trained to defend themselves when no one else is around. This training becomes rather useful out in the field, especially when in hostile territory for when in a hostile situation.

**Basic Training (Physical and Mental Training)** - Basic training usually consists of physical training (calisthenics) and mental training only. Running (jogging), walking and hiking are daily regiments of those in the Time Agency. Hand stands (if possible), stretches, squats, jumping jacks, push-ups and tumbling (rolling) are also included in the basic training. Various physically demanding games (native or otherwise) as well as mentally challenging games are also a part of the basic training. The mental training given in Time Agency basic training allows the Time Agent to learn how to think strategically, imaginative and creatively, as well as become resourceful and reliable.

**Social and Behavior Training** - This is an extension of the mental training that is given in basic training. In this, you are trained in how to be a Time Agent and how to behave as a Time Agent and how to behave socially as a Time Agent. In this training you are made to partner up and work as a team member of your Time Team, made to socially interact with your Time Team. Those who prefer to work alone and be alone don't usually delight in this part of the training.

**Torture Training** – This is an extension of the physical training that is given in basic training. All Time Agents are taught how to torture (and/or manipulate) and get information out of the enemy. This is the most barbaric part of the training as it were, where Time Agents take turns trying their skills on other Time Agents, though normally not to the point of truly hurting on killing one another.

**Weapons Training** - In this part of the training, Time Agents are taught how to use weapons, weapons that the Time Agency uses. This includes training on how to use wrist swords, plasma whips, battle staffs, bladed shields, etc. For full details of the weaponry used, **SEE** 'The Time Agency Tech And Weaponry Manual (For Beginners)'.

**Tech Training** – In this part of Time Agency training, you are taught how to use time technology and the various other technologies used at the Time Agency's disposal, as well as how to fly a Time Plane, etc. For full details of the weaponry used, **SEE** 'The Time Agency Tech And Weaponry Manual (For Beginners)'.

**Time Agency - Rehab and Re-Training**:

For the most out of control Time Agents, civilians and familiars (affiliates), the Time Agency provides a wide variety of rehabilitation and re-training courses. This includes sex, drugs, alcohol, torture and murder rehab, each with their sub-categories or branches of rehab. The three most sought after rehabs are for sex, torture and murder. However, these extremes are rarely needed, except for the only the most out-of-control and the for those most abusive of their power as a Time Agent.

**Time Agency – Jobs**:

Each Time Agent is given a specific job within the Time Agency, based upon their strengths and weaknesses discovered during their training. However, those with a variety of strong points during training may have their pick among the jobs if that place is not yet filled. The list of jobs in the Time Agency are seen bellow, along with the details of that job:

**Time Team Brigadier** – The leader of the Time Team. He or she is in charge of reporting to their TAC Head Advisor everyday on the state of his Time Team and the condition of its members.

**Time Team Commander** – The second-in-command of the Time Team, can be male or female. He will report to the Time Team Brigadier on the state of the Time Team and the condition of its members as well as on any personal matters that come to light that might require the intervention of TAC.

**Time Team Adviser(s)** – He or she advises the Time Team Brigadier and the Time Team Commander, giving suggestions and guidance when needed. They are in charge of advising for a certain number of Time Teams and will report to TAC Head Adviser(s) daily on what they have done for and learned from those Time Teams on that day.

**TAC Head Advisor(s)** - Their job is to sort out all the information brought in by their Time Team Brigadiers and Time Team Advisers, narrowing it all down to a single report that only consists of only the most important, need-to-know parts of that information, which is in turn given to TAC to read and look through.

**Time Team Medical Officer** - He or she is in control of all the medical supplies and in charge of taking care of the sick and injured of the Time Team. This includes all medicines and medical records on each of the Time Agents in the Time Team.

**Time Team Scientist(s)** - They are in charge of testing and research. Anything strange or new that is brought in by a Time Agent is examined and tested by them in order to learn more about a certain item, etc.

**Time Team Strategist(s)** - They are in charge of helping the Time Team to solve a problem or formulate a solution. They are most useful during times of battle or war.

**Time Team Basic Agent(s) **- Your basic field agent, which includes among them soldiers, field researchers, pilots and spies. These are the members that are mainly sent out into the field when need be.

**Time Watcher** – Their main job is to watch the space/time vortex and observe the daily activity within it. There is a morning shift, an evening shift and an overnight shift, watching the space/time vortex 24/7. Each Time Team is in charge of their own section of the space/time vortex and anything that happens within their section of the space/time vortex is their responsibility. When it involves the Time Watchers of multiple Time Teams, often with the help of **Time Team Strategist(s)** when the problem is to big and complex, they will band together and fight against the source of the problem or the enemy and/or collectively solve the problem.

**Stay-Base Time Agency Worker(s)** – These members of the Time Team are in charge of maintaining and fixing the Time Planes, cleaning up their time team's part of the Time Agency, fixing various things, tending to the needs of the young (children) when their parents are away, etc. These members of the Time Team are often seen on the bottom floor of their part of the Time Agency.

**Time Agency Guard(s)** - They are in charge of guarding their Time Team from intruders and strangers, guarding which is done in shifts just like in the case of Time Watchers. They make up the Outer Army of The Time Agency. **SEE** 'Time Agency Army' for details.

**Time Agency – Tasks**:

**Observing the Space/Time Vortex** - This is one of the most important tasks of any Time Team, keeping an eye out for trouble in the space/time vortex, such as an unauthorized entry into the space/time vortex, etc.

**Keeping tabs** - They keep tabs on various points of interest, may it be a place or a person. If the Time Agency deems that something improper or illegal is going on, they will step in and take control of the situation.

**Missions** - Various Time Agents are given missions outside the Time Agency to do, such as investigating certain rumors or information that might reach the ears of the Time Agency or a certain Time Team. This would include missions as a spy or a double agent.

**Acting as backup, allies or a reserve force** - The Time Agency might be called upon to help in dire situations, such as an invasion, an overthrow of an alien government, as bodyguards, etc.

**Base Maintaining** - Maintaining the Time Agency base and keeping it in top working order is another task of the Time Agency. A well-oiled machine as it were.

**Time Agency – Technology** **and** **Weaponry**: **SEE** 'The Time Agency Tech And Weaponry Manual (For Beginners)' for details.

**Time Agency – Programming, Hardware and Software**: **SEE** 'The Time Agency Tech And Weaponry Manual (For Beginners)' for details.

**The Iron Yard**:

One of the most well-known punishments in the Time Agency is to be sent to the Iron Yard, which is basically Time Agency prison. Here, prisoners and those being punished are made to hand make metal shells for Time Planes or hand make metal for weaponry and technology, etc. Some Time Agents prefer working in the Iron Yard over working within the Time Agency (usually those skilled in metal working and blacksmithing) thus some will volunteer to work in the Iron Yard now and again. But just like within the Time Agency, rules and codes are followed and a certain way of behavior is followed. The Iron Yard is a village that sits behind and near the base of the Time Agency complex. This place also includes shops, pubs, brothels and meeting places. Your basic Earth colony-type village with a mix of both futuristic and medieval overtones.

**The Time Agency Army**:

**Inner Army** - Consists of all the top members of each Time Team. They are the last line of defense for the Time Agency.

**Outer Army** - Consists of all the Time Agency guards of each Time Team. They are the first and most important line of defense against any threat that may befall the Time Agency.

**Notations on the 51st Century**:

**Music** - The most popular genres of music during the 51st century included both Earth music, Boeshanian native music and alien music. Dance, electronica, house, liquid base and future rock are among the most popular.

**Culture** **and** **Society** - Omnisexual based. This means that quite a few delight in experimentation in sexuality and open relationships, much in the case as it was during the The Omnisexual Renaissance Era. However, basic cultural and societal structure is still quite present, though less noticed.

**Religion** - Varied. Much of those in this century are engaged in various alien religions. Christianity and other Earth religions are most prominent still on Earth colony planets.

**Economy** - Based on bartering and trading goods, though credits are also used over any physical currency such as coins and paper bills. Bartering and trading however are the main runners of this century's economy.

**Mannerisms And Attitudes** - Varied. Though members of this era are not above experimenting in various ways.

**The Omnisexual Renaissance Era (Mid 43rd to Early 50th century)**:

Out of all the historically noted eras in Boeshanian history, this era was by far the most flourishing and abundant of them all. It was a time of great cultural, political and social change. It was a time of great sexual experimentation and artistic imagination. The music of this era was also quite imaginative in this era as well, some of which still exists in the 51st century and beyond. **The Omnisexual Revival Era (Mid-53rd to Late 57th century)** would come along later, with similar outcomes.

**51st Century Most Wanted**:

1. **Davros** - _As a mad genius and a first class evil scientist, he is the mastermind behind the evil creation and design of the Daleks, who wreaked havoc in the Time War. Once a Kaled, he mutated when he encountered nuclear waste fall-out along with most of the Kaled race. He suffers from insanity, narcissism and egotism. He is an evil mastermind and genius, extremely smart and resourceful. He is also armed and extremely dangerous. If encountered, attack and subdue with caution._

**Current Status:** Undetermined

**Reward Of Capture (Dead or Alive):** $475,000,000 Boeshane Credits

**Criminal Record:** GENOCIDE, Murder (all degrees), Sabotage, Illegal Conversion Of People and Creatures (including into Daleks), Espionage, Nuclear Destruction.

2. **Magnus Greel** - _Was the Minster of Justice for the Supreme Alliance in the 51st Century. His crimes to humanity are considered the worst known to man, which includes mass genocide, political upheaval and the destruction and downfall of Earth's government as well as the governments of countless other alien worlds. Having carried out an atrocity of genocides and murders, it has earned him the title of the "Butcher of Brisbane". Magnus Greel suffers from multiple personality disorder and brief fits of insanity. Extremely armed and dangerous. If encountered, attack and subdue with caution._

**Current Status:** Undetermined

**Reward Of Capture (Dead or Alive):** $300,000,000 Boeshane Credits

**Criminal Record:** Espionage, Sabotage, Genocide, Time Tampering, Crimes To and Against Humanity, Terrorism, Multiple counts of Murder (all degrees), Theft, Physical Assault.

**(More will be added to this list later...)**

**Time Agency – Affiliates And Familiars:**

Every military group or agency has its affiliates that work independently with and/or aid them in battle and otherwise but are not officially a part of the military group or agency. The Time Agency is no different. All familiars of both the Time Agency and the Boeshanian Military were simple civilians at one time with no manner of skills or experience. However, the Time Agency often see these sort of people as being both beneficial in a way and as a nuisance to their operations and are often eliminated by the Time Agency if not useful enough.

When such people are caught by the Time Agency, which is not often, they stand them before TAC (or the BME in the case of those caught by the Boeshanian Military, who also manage to get the odd familiar now and again) and evaluate them and see if they are worthy enough to continue, but as a member of the Time Agency and not as an independent affiliate.

If The Time Agency find them 'not useful', they eliminate them by giving them Reckon, erasing there memory and sending them back to wherever they came from. However, those few that manage to impress The Time Agency and TAC enough will be forced to become members of The Time Agency if not by choice. If they don't co-operate, they are eliminated in the same way that those who were not worthy are.

The Boeshanian Military does the same thing with those familiars that are not worthy to become a part of the Boeshanian Military, giving them Reckon. Like most familiars, they are quite capable of defending themselves, using the weaponry and technology they possess at their disposal. Here is a list of Time Agency familiars or affiliates often seen affiliated with but not officially part of the Time Agency:

**Rouge Exchangers** - This is the second most dangerous type of familiar being that they often work as a double agent, exchanging information and sometimes items between two different groups, with either of those two groups being unaware that the exchanger is working for the other. Those Rouge Exchangers caught and used by the Time Agency or visa versa by the Boeshanian Military will exchange information and data between the Time Agency and the Boeshanian Military or visa versa. Such familiars may eventually become Time Agents of the Time Agency or full members of the Boeshanian Military if in the profession long enough.

**Rouge Mercenaries** - These familiars are black marketers or military trained civilians that are hired by someone to kill or claim something or someone that the one that hired them wants. They are involved in conflicts when ordered to do so by the person or persons who hired them. They are often used to kill or destroy people or things that lie in the way of the person or persons that hired them. Some such familiars were at one time Rouge Exchangers or Sneakers who became more experienced and more involved in military affairs. Often, bounty hunters are of this type of familiar.

Such familiars are more often used by the Boeshanian Military rather than by the Time Agency. Quite often black market or illegal weaponry, programing and technology are provided by these familiars to be used by other familiars or by members of the Time Agency and/or the Boeshanian Military.

(_Time Agent **Capt. Jack Harkness** was one such familiar working for a faction of the Boeshanian Military until he volunteered to become one of the first members of the Time Agency, making the faction of the Boeshanian Military he once worked for think he was dead so they would not come after him._)

**Rouge Field Agents** - These familiars are independent field agents who study and gather information on space/time and by exploring and traveling through time. They are quite ready and willing to fight as soldiers if need be. These familiars are usually never eliminated and are instead given further training if needed to make them more experienced members of the Time Agency or the Boeshanian Military.

Quite often these types of familiars were once Copycats learning from the error of their ways and had eventually gained the skills and experience needed to become a fully realized affiliate of the Time Agency or the Boeshanian Military. They, like all worthy familiars, eventually become official members of either the Time Agency or the Boeshanian Military.

**Sneakers (aka. Rouge Spies)** - These are civilian spies either hired or used by the Time Agency or the Boeshanian Military to spy on other military factions and groups. Like a Rouge Exchanger, they gather data and information (and sometimes items) on the other party and then bring it back to their superiors.

(_Time Agent **Capt. John Hart** was one such familiar working for a faction of the Boeshanian Military until he was caught by the Time Agency and forced him to become a member of the Time Agency. Capt. John Hart, whose real name was Daniel, eventually accepted and settled into his new roles, becoming one of the most experienced and important members of the Time Agency. He was later made the cuddle partner of Jack Harkness, being that Jack was the only Time Agent who could control John Hart and his destructive ways_).

**Copycats** - This is the most dangerous type of familiar as these are inexperienced civilians that try to repeat what experienced familiars and Time Agents have done, causing trouble and havoc. It is very rare to find a Copycat that is experienced enough to be used by the Time Agency or by The Boeshanian Military. Almost all Copycat type familiars are eliminated by Reckon. However, if the Copycat is not caught and stays a Copycat long enough, they will gain experience and can eventually become any other type of familiar, may it be a Sneaker or a Rouge Unit.

**Rouge Units** - This is the most common familiar of the Time Agency and the Boeshanian Military. They are Boeshanians or otherwise who were once civilians that have chosen to affiliated with, though not officially a part of the Time Agency, becoming either soldiers, freelancers or independent Time Agents. In most cases, such familiars don't come into existence unless they encounter a Time Agent and inherit that Time Agent's stuff or find Time Agency stuff, both weaponry and their technology. Despite being the most common type of familiar, they are still quite uncommon.

Even more uncommon are Rouge Units that are highly experienced and well honed, possessing experience, skills and abilities that make them good as a rouge unit. If the Rouge Unit is experienced and skilled enough, the Time Agency or Boeshanian Military will spare no expense or time in adding the rouge unit into their ranks, either by force or by choice of the rouge unit. And like any familiar that doesn't co-operate, they are eliminated with Reckon and sent back to wherever they came from.

_**END**_


End file.
